


Lay Me Down

by dawnmarie



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Mild Language, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is dying and even he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet directly inspired by the second season finale of The Walking Dead. 
> 
> Obvious spoilers abound so if you are a fan of the show who has for some reason NOT seen this episode then please don't read any further! XD

_Finally._

Shane wanted this. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted Lori. Now that death was here, he wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

Shane had finally pushed hard enough and Rick was about to push back. Rick had taken the hurt and shame he had been keeping bottled up and used it to take him down.

Shane accepted reality. It had to come to this. No two ways about it.

The knife had made a nice slicing sound as it bore through his belly. As he was dying, Shane had the sickening thought if he had lived to tell about it, he could have maybe come up with a nice commercial jingle.

_Be sure to buy the brand new and totally sharp Rick knife for all your home cooking needs. It slices, it dices and kills your best friend too!_

Too bad that he couldn't have been alone when he died. Instead of peace, he had to listen to Rick blubbering over him like a damn crybaby.

_My fault? I made you do this? Your wife made me do this. Foolish bitch. Trying to play me, trying to play Rick. Damn it if she wasn't successful though._

As he was about to close his eyes for the last time, Shane wondered if anyone would cry for his passing.

_Probably not. Maybe it's better that way. No one mourns fools who only lust and cannot love._


End file.
